


Doctor Who Smut

by Jo_and_jayjay



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Kinky, Sex in a TARDIS, Smut, TARDIS rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_and_jayjay/pseuds/Jo_and_jayjay





	Doctor Who Smut

At started as a peck. A kiss of joy for the species they saved. It felt like years. Then they kissed. They both looked shocked but happy. 

     "Well. We batter take off then. Have fun with your safety. Try not to kill to many starwhales!"

They got back to the TARDIS.  Rose smiling as she usually was. Only something, the Doctor noticed, was different.

     "What's got you all happy?"

With that she walked over to him. 

     "Nothing, I was just thinking. Actions speak louder than words." 

She said with a smirk. She got close to him and lightly kissed him.

     "What was that for?", he whispered. With a just-out-of-bed, and all too sexy voice.

    " I've just really wanted to do that for awhile now"

     "Oh, so we just do whatever we want now? Is that how it works?!"

She stood back, surprised. Had her signals been wrong? Did he only think of her as a friend?

    "I just thought..."

    "Well Rose Tyler, then this is going to fun."

That said, he closed the distance between them kissing her passionately.  Her tongue slipped into his mouth , exploring every inch until neither of them could breath. She quirked an eyebrow.

    "Got a bed room in the big box of yours?"

     " I thought you'd never ask."

He picked her up and walked to the nearest bedroom. He layed her down on the bed as she pulled him on top of her. She is kissing him hard now. More intensely than before, as if that were possible.  Still kissing him, she took of his blazer, then his shirt. His pants were next. And he knew that. Before she could try her shirt was off. Soon they were naked. His mouth and hands exploring every inch of her. He slowly rubbed her down until she was wet then he put his throbbing dick inside her. She moaned. He started slowly glided in and out of her. Making her lips go into an 'o' 

"Doctor, more, please.  Doctor!"

He couldn't help him self now. He slammed into her earning a cry of pleasure and her face making his pleasure all the more. He slowly pulled out not without having a little fun with his tongue  first. He tried to lay down. To catch his breath.  But it wasn't going to over that fast Rose was having far to much fun.

   "Nuh, uh, uh" She said,  a devilish grin on her face "we aren't done here. She slowly got down on him and licked him up and down, and the look on his face put her into overdrive. She quickly sucked.  Her head bobbing up and down.  Her tongue swirling.  

      "Rose! Rose! I'm gonna co..."

He came in her mouth and she swallowed.  Enjoying the taste of her doctor in her mouth. She quickly got up to closer to him. Her bare chest in his face and her hand moving up and down were her mouth had just been. The Doctor, as enjoyable as she was making it, flipped her over so he was on top.  He pulled something out of the dresser drawer. She smirked sexier as she was hancuffed to the bed. 


End file.
